Memoryloss
by anatsht
Summary: שוודיה מאבד את הזיכרון. איך הנורדים יתמודדו עם המצב החדש?


**הערה:** כתבתי את זה ממש לא מזמן ואני שמחה להכריז על הפאנפיק הראשון שלי! ואיך אפשר שלא לעשות מזה סופין? נכתב למען כל מעריצי הטליה שלא מסוגלים לקרוא באנגלית ולכל מי שרוצה קצת פלאפ בעברית~ OOC לגמרי, אבל מותר לי XD

* * *

"... -ני לא יודע..." "אין לך ברירה..." "היי, חבר'ה! הוא מתעורר!" אני פוקח את עיניי בטשטוש. _איפה אני? איך הגעתי הנה?_ "אתה בסדר? הדאגת אותנו כל כך!" "סוף סוף התעוררת! לקחת ת'זמן, הא?" אני מסתכל סביב. הכל המטושטש ושום דבר ואף אחד לא מוכר. "ברוואלד? הכל טוב?" הא? ברוואלד? _מי זה? הוא מדבר אליי?_ "סוי? אתה... אתה מסוגל לדבר... נכון?" "... מממ..." "תודה לאל! טינו כל כך ישמח!"_ טינו? מי זה טינו? ולמה אני כאן?_ ראשי מסתחרר מרוב בלבול. "אתה מסוגל לעמוד?" "... לא י-יודע..." "חייבים לנסות!" "וואו, רגע, מת'יאס! המשקפיים!" _...מת'יאס, הא? אז זה השם שלו..._ "יו, לוקס! לאן העלמת את המשקפיים?" "אולי תפסיק לצעוק?!" כל גופי כואב. ויש לי כל כך הרבה שאלות... _איך הם מכירים אותי? **אני **לא מכיר אותי!_ אחד מהם, בלונדיני, הניח את המשקפיים במקומם, על אפי. ... כשאני חושב על זה, כולם היו בלונדינים... הוא לקח צעד אחורה וחייך. מעילו השחור ושיערו המוקצן נראו כל כל מוזר עם הרגע הלבן והריק שמאחוריו... "... א-איפה אני...?" שאלתי לבסוף. כולם הרימו גבה. "זה לא ברור? מה נראה לך שזה, בית קפה?" "אמיל, דיי." השלישי, זה שלא דיבר כמעט עד עכשיו סוף סוף פתח את פיו. _זה... זה תלתל מעופף...?!_ "אתה בבית החולים." שתקתי. בית חולים?! זה כבר באמת נהייה מלחיץ. _מה קרה לי? ממתי אני כאן? וברצינות עכשיו, מי אלה?!_ "נחש מה, ברי~?" הרמתי גבה. _ברי? ככה ה... איך קוראים לו? מת'יאס? קורא לי? אולי תחליטו כבר מה השם שלי?_ "... למה אתה מסתכל עליי ככה...?" "כי אתה אתה, אידיוט." "...גם אני אוהב אותך, לוקאס. בכל אופן, מחר אתה משתחרר!" "... נשמע נחמד..." עניתי בשקט. השאר החליפו מבטים. "שמעתם את זה?" "זה היה מוזר..." הם התלחשו בינהם. _מוזרים_. לא ידעתי איך להגיב. _עשיתי משהו לא בסדר?_ "... מכאן, אדוני" שמעתי קול של אישה. _נו באמת, עוד אחד?_ חשבתי לעצמי, אבל אז... אז ראיתי אותו. עיניו היו סגולות ונוצצות. הרגשתי איך כל פניי מתחממות פתאום. האחרים לטשו בי מבטים. "... אחי, אתה בטוח שאתה בסדר?" ניסיתי לענות. באמת שכן. אבל לא הצלחתי להוציא אפילו מילה אחת. "הו, טינו! טוב שהגעת!" אמיל קרא בשמחה. "מצטער על העיכוב..." _רגע, **זה** טינו?_ ברגע שהבנתי את זה כיסיתי את פניי. _אלוהים אדירים, הוא כזה חמוד!_ "... מה עובר עליך?" "כ-כלום! שום דבר!" שתיקה. ברגע שהסתכלתי הם הפנו מבט. כולם. "... אמרתי לכם!" אחד מהם, זה עם המגפיים, לחש. אמיל, נדמה לי. טינו רעד בפחד. "סו-סאן...?" _א-לו-הים, הקול שלו אלוהי! אבל... מי זה סו-סאן? גם הפעם מדובר בי? כמה שמות כבר יש לי?!_ "...סו-סאן...? אתה בסדר...?" "כן, א-אני בסדר גמור!" הכרזתי וחזרתי למחבוא שלי מתחת לשמיכה. הם החלו להתלחש שוב, הפעם גם טינו הצטרף אליהם. נשמע שכולם מפוחדים ומופתעים... "מה קרה לו? ממתי הוא מדבר...נורמאלי?" _מה זאת אומרת? איך אני אמור לדבר אם כך?_ "וממתי הוא מתחבא מכל דבר?" "חברים, באמת! הוא רק התעורר!" כל העניין הזה עושה לי כאב ראש... הדלת נפתחה שוב. הרמתי את מבטי כדי לראות מי זה. אין לי שמץ. _אני מקווה שזה לא חשוב..._ היו לו מדים לבנים ומסודרים ותווית עם המילה "רופא". טוב, זה מסביר הרבה. _אילו רק גם לשאר היו תוויות כאלה..._ "הגיעו התוצאות" הוא אמר. "נראה שהוא סובל מפגיעה חמורה בראשו." _הא? פגיעה? על מה הוא מדבר?_ "... יש עוד משהו?" טינו לחש בחשש. הרופא הנהן. "אמנזיה." _אמנז-מה?_ "... אז... הוא לא מזהה אותנו." "בהחלט." "זה מסביר את ההתנהגות המוזרה שלו..." "אתם יודעים שאני **עדיין** **כאן**, כן?" הערתי. אמיל פנה לכיווני. "אז למה לא אמרת כלום?" "... כי לא ידעתי, אולי?" הערתי בעוקצנות. הוא וטינו התרחקו. "לא צריך להיות ציני כל כך, אתה יודע..." עוד אחת נכנסה. החדר כבר נהייה צפוף..."הזמן נגמר." היא אמרה וכולם יצאו בלי להגיד מילה. כולם חוץ מהדוקטור... "תן להם זמן. זה קשה לשני הצדדים." הוא הלך גם כן. נשארתי לבד.

* * *

עבר יום. כפי שמת'יאס אמר, חזרתי הביתה. לא הייתי לבד, כמובן. אמיל בא איתי. _למה לא טינו...?_ הלכנו לכיוונו של בית גדול. _אין סיכוי... זה הבית שלי? ... זה הבית היחיד כאן..._ אמיל פתח את הדלת. _אלוהים, זה **באמת** הבית שלי! הוא עצום!_ אמיל עמד לידי. "גדול, הא?" הנהנתי בשקט. "באמת שיחקת אותה עם הבית, סוי. כדאי שניכנס, פטר יחזור מבית הספר בקרוב ואני לא חושב שהוא יודע..." _פטר? יש **עוד** אחד? ומה זאת אומרת, **בית ספר**? מה לי ולילד? _"... בסדר... ניכנס..." אנחנו נכנסים פנימה. עמדתי בתדהמה. _זה אפילו יותר גדול מבפנים מאשר מבחוץ! אתם רוצים להגיד לי שאני עלול ללכת לאיבוד בתוך הבית **שלי**?!_ "... בוא, אני אעשה לך סיור..." "...הו. תודה. אני לא מאמין שאני צריך הדרכה לבית שלי...!" "אף אחד לא. תאמין לי..." הוא הראה לי את המטבח, השירותים וחדר העבודה. _כל זה, ועדיין יש כל כך הרבה חדרים שלא ראיתי! _הגענו לחדר השינה. _למה יש פה מיטה זוגית...? _"וזה חדר השינה שלך ושל טינו" "מ-מה? **טינו?**" לא יכולתי להתאפק. _אני גר עם טינו? יש! _"... כן, אתה וטינו. אתה יודע, **אישתך**?" האדמתי כולי. **_אישתי?!_**_ הוא אישתי? אלוהים אדירים, אנחנו נשואים והכל? ... פטר זה בטח הילד **שלנו**! אלוהים, יש לי משפחה!_ "... סוי? הכל טוב?" לא הספקתי לענות לפני הצלצול בדלת. "פאפא! הגעתי!" _אמג, אמג, אמג! _אמיל הסתכל עליי כאילו נחתתי הרגע מהירח. "תתאפס על עצמך!" "... סליחה..." ניסיתי לעצור את הלחיים שלי מלהשרף. "פאפא? אתה כאן?" הילד קרא מהקומה שלמטה. _פאפא זה גם כן אני?_ "הוא כאן, סילנד!" _סילנד? קודם שוודיה, אחר כך סילנד... מה העיניין של השמות המוזרים?_ "דוד אייס! היי! אני בא!" "אל תגיד מילה ותנסה להשאר עם פוקר פייס!" אמיל לחש לי. ברגע שהתכוונתי לשאול למה, פטר הגיע. "פאפא! חזרת!" הילד קפץ עלי וחיבק אותי. הסתכלתי על אמיל לקבלת אישור. הוא הנהן וחיבקתי את פטר בחזרה. "איך היה לך בבית הספר?" אמיל שאל. פטר צחק "אני ורומאו שיחקנו כל ההפסקה עם לילי! ואז, כשלטביה הגיע..." _לטביה? זו לא מדינה גם כן?_ "... הוא היה כל כך אדום וזה היה כל כך מצחיק! ובשיעור אני וWY..." _עוד מדינה?! מה קורה פה?_ זה בערך החלק שבו הפסקתי להקשיב. הילד סיפר בהתלהבות, ואני לא הבנתי מילה ממה שאמר... "ז-זה יספיק לרגע זה, פטר..!" אמיל קטע אותו. "איפה פינלנד?" _אתם צוחקים עליי?! _"מאמא בדרך." _מאמא...?_ "הוא עצר ליד המכולת קודם". הדלת נפתחה מיד כשסיים. "אני בבית!" _זה **הוא**!_ פניי האדימו בשנית. "מאמא! הגעת!" שתקתי, רק ליתר ביטחון. "פטר! בוא תעזור לי!" רצתי למטה. אמיל נאנח. פטר הסתכל עליו בבלבול רגע לפני שירד גם כן.

* * *

"הו, סו-סאן! הגעת! הכל טוב?" הנהנתי. "לא מדבר, הא? טוב, זה כבר רגיל..." הוא קרץ. ניסיתי להסתיר את פניי. "צ-צריך עזרה..?" "הו, כן! בוא!" יצאנו החוצה. מכונית קטנה חנתה קרוב לבית. הנחתי שזו המכונית שלו. פטר רץ למכונית, לקח כמה שקיות ורץ חזרה פנימה. חייכתי. "חמוד, נכון?" הנהנתי. "אני מניח שכבר הכרתם... זה סי-קון. יש לנו עוד ילד, אבל הוא אצל חברים אז תכירו מאוחר יותר. בקיצור, יש לנו שני ילדים וכלבה." _כמה? וואו, החיים הטובים ממש~ _לקחנו את שאר השקיות ונכנסנו חזרה פנימה. "תודה על העזרה..." "...מממ..." אמיל הופיע מולנו פתאום. "נראה שאתה מסתדר. טוב, אני אלך." "בסדר. תודה." הוא הלך. "פאפא! האנה רוצ לצאת!" "מי זו האנה?" שאלתי את טינו. הוא צחק. "הכלבה שלנו, האנה-טמאגו." "אה." כלבה קטנה ולבנה רצה אליי. _זו בטח האנה..._ ליטפתי אותה מעט. היא נבחה בשמחה. "התגעגעת האנה? אבא יוציא אותך לטיול~!" "א-אבל אני לא מכיר את האיזור!" לחשתי. "... צודק. פטר! בוא! יוצאים לטיול משפחתי!" הוא חייך. פטר ירד עם הרצועה. "יאיי! טיול עם פאפא ומאמא!"

* * *

"פטר יודע?" "לא סיפרתי לו עדיין..." "רוצה לספר לו על... **זה**?" הנדתי את ראשי לשלילה. "אולי בהמשך." "על מה אתם מדברים?" פטר התערב פתאום. "עינייני עבודה" טינו שיקר. האנה קפצה בשמחה למראה הפארק המתקרב בהדרגה. הוא היה גדול, ירוק ורגוע. ילדים שיחקו בפריזבי וזוג צעיר היה בפיקניק. אגם יפייפה נראה מולינו, ועליו שטו ציפורים שונות. לא הצלחתי לנשום. טינו צחק. "לא ביקרנו כאן כבר הרבה זמן, הא?" הנהנתי בקושי. "סבורגה! לטביה! ממתי אתם פה?" פטר צעק ורץ לחבריו. _עוד פעם?!_ "...אלה לא שמות של מדינות או משהו?" שאלתי לבסוף. _אולי סוף סוף אקבל תשובה..._ "כמובן שאלה מדינות! אני פינלנד, אתה שוודיה, אמיל זה איסלנד, אחיו, לוקאס, זה נורבגיה ומת'יאס זה דנמרק. לא שמת לב?" טינו הרים את מבטו לכיווני. "כ-כן, שמתי לב... אבל למה? גם לפטר יש שם כזה, נכון? סילנד, נדמה לי" "...אתה **באמת **לא זוכר?" "לא זוכר כלום. אמנזיה" הערתי והצבעתי על ראשי. הוא הסתכל עליי במבט מעורר רחמים. "אתה באמת לא יודע..." הוא לחש. _בבקשה, רק אל תבכה..._ התקופפתי לכיוונו. "ספר לי."_  
_


End file.
